Bad Company
by RaptorApple 2-7
Summary: Remnants of a pre-war commando unit must find their way to Knothole in their hardest days of the war. Even if their experience and tactics will benefit rebels, Robotnik WILL consider them that much more of a threat to his domination of the planet. Can the Freedom Fighters afford the pressure that follows these soldiers? -This is a proluge to gather feedback- T for swearing.


Day 297, 3225  
20 hours after the newly declared Dr. Ivo Robotnik's Coup  
Angel Island airspace

"Warning. Warning. Warning. Warn-"  
"I KNOW."

The missle alert pinged constantly, the pilot pushing the transport ship to it's limit, weaving through the storm system high in the atmosphere as they tried to reach a higher altitude to ward of the pursing hostile patrol. They must reach Angel Island safely, but they couldn't afford to lead Dr. Robotnik's forces there there, or the possible capture of their precious cargo- Queen Alicia and her young son, Elias.

"Landfall, how far are we from the island?!" A skunk called out as he entered the cockpit with some difficulty, the ship moving left and right as they dodged incoming fire and missle lock-ons. "14 miles and closing, Commander!" The feline yelled back at him, in her frustration being unable to lose them. With a growl, the leader of the Royal Secret Service turned to reach the other end of the ship. In the first room, the queen and her son remained with the medic, a husky, who was strapping her and Elias into their seats, attempting to reassure them they would reach their destination. He had it handled, and it didn't occur to the skunk to ask if they were alright. "Commander St. John, everything's gonna be fine, right?" The medic asked, to confirm his reassurances to the queen. "Yes, yes, just, sit tight Corporal." He lied, and he could see that Alicia knew by the look on her face.

Through the next door the commander went, where soldiers manned the guns in their defense, and the rear ramp was open where a combat engineer and Colonel Sommersby were. The colonel was feeding ammo to the sergeant who was using an anti-air launcher to keep the pursing drones from taking an easy shot at them from the rear. With the fox having them covered, they had already adapted to making hit-and-runs from the sides, where they had a better chance of making hits and surviving the hull guns.

"SERGEANT LANDFALL, HOW MANY MORE?" The commander had to yell over the sound of the open air rushing past the and the engines running at their highest speeds. "THEY JUST KEEP COMING SIR." An incoming missle flew at them, but dissappeared under the ramp, exploding somewhere ahead, but definetly on them as the whole ship bounced up violently, and began to roll to the left, or what felt like the left. "Fuck!" The fox abruptly yelled, almost falling out of ship, but the colonel had him held by his body armor. That bulldog had some grip- he pulled the armored fox back and practicall threw him aside as he slammed the button to closed the ramp, before loosing his footing aswell with the rolling ship. Getting his hand to his helmet, the fox hailed his squadmate in the cockpit.

"Rina, what the FUCK?" He growled through the radio, trying to stand up. "We lost our left engine and are losing spe-" Laser beams suddenly pierced through the hull, peppering through as everyone ducked in hopes they wouldn't be hit. Outside the hull, they could hear the whirrling sound of the engines beginning to fail.

"Romeo Charlie 1-1, this is Quebec Tango 2-1. We have lost all engines. Losing power. Coming in for emergency landing, bearing 1-5-5. I repeat, we are losing altitude." The pilot repeated over the radio, hoping the safe zone would pick up their transmission. But her hails were cut short, as the commander entered, "Landfall, get back there with the rest of your squad!" The skunk ordered. "But sir-" Before she had time to argue, he released her seat's strap, forcing her up so he could take the controls. "GO. That's an order!" he retorted. Without another word, the feline grabbed her helmet in anger, putting it back on and making her way along the wall to exit the cockpit.

St. John can land ship in a fashion that would yield the least damage to the cargo area. He would not survive the impact. But the queen and her son would survive, at the very least.

-Hello ya'll, I'm submitting this proluge in order to get feedback, so I can write the best story possible. Reviews are welcome, as I'm looking for whether or not its a good idea to use certain facts from the main Archie comics, like the date, for example. Is it a good idea to be using actual dates from the comics? For obvious reasons, some occurances will be different, otherwise this wouldn't be fanfiction :v. Another example being the transport's pursuers. Offically, they were overlanders. I decided not to involve them, as I just want to cover the base things of the archie universe and not get too deep into it. Lastly, I'm looking for error in the way I write. Do I identify characters by their species to much, or do I say "He/She/Him/Her" too much? Maybe there were some necessary details that I missed? Like I said, reviews concerning these things are welcome. Y'know, useful ones that make good points and all that. Hope you enjoyed the read, and thanks taking the time to!~


End file.
